Out of Time
by rockgoddess42
Summary: Someone is out to get the Reagan family going after the youngest of them for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Out of Time

"You already ignored your rights to council you psycho enjoy your time behind bars." Danny shoved the guy he had just arrested into a holding cell.

Arriving back at his desk across from his partner Jackie, he sat down beginning to write something in his file when his phone rang. Feeling frustrated and exhausted he threw the file down and answered the phone.

"Yes?" Danny barked into the phone. After about a minute an unknown voice responded, "Well well Reagan, nice to finally put a picture to a voice."

Suddenly Danny's suspicion arose as he lowered his voice speaking harshly, "Who is this?"

The voice over the phone responded, "This is the one who has your little boys and your nice and your little baby brother."

His heart pounding with fear for his baby brother and his kids and his nice he immediately jumping up fearfully exclaiming, "where are they what have you done to them?"

The man over the phone chuckled and replied, "nothing, yet." For a moment there was silence then there was a harsh crack sound and he heard a loud harsh cry of pain that turned into a weak whimper recognizing it as his baby brother Jamie's.

"Jamie! Let me him go you bastard" Danny cried into the phone instantly going into big brother mode over his little brother crying in pain.

"Tick tock Reagan" the man said wickedly hanging up the phone.

"No! Jamie!" Danny's legs trembled slightly as he hung up the phone. Looking at Jackie she threw him a worried look. "Danny what is it what's happened?"

Danny shaking his head weakly replied softly, "I need to go…. Talk to Erin and find my dad."

Leaving the station he got into the car headed for his little sister's office not having any clue at all how he was going to break this to his sister and his father.

Calling his father on the way he tried to keep his voice from shaking when his father answered, "Yes?"

"D-dad? You n-need to meet me at Erin's office now. I'll fill you in there." The commissioner recognized Danny's shaken voice and asked concerned, "Danny son what is it?" Danny just shook his head and said "I'll tell you there I promise."

Within a few minutes he pulled up to Erin's building and headed up to her office. Letting out a shaken sigh knowing as the big brother he had to pull himself together for his little sister and his father.

Knocking on his sister's door he heard Erin yell out, "It's open!" Gently easing the door open he tried to force a smile as he said, "hey sis."

Looking up she smiled and said, "Hey Danny what's up?" But then recognizing the look on her big brother's face that told her he had stopped by to share information with her, and something told her it wasn't good.

"Danny? What's happened? What's wrong?"

She looked at him watching his face fall as the smile disappeared, and he choked on a sob as he looked up at his baby sister, wanting to be anywhere but there sharing this with her at the moment.

He knew she would hate him if he didn't tell her though. Looking away for a moment and then letting in a deep breath and releasing it he looked back up at his sister with tears in his eyes.

"Erin, sis it's about the kids and Jamie… "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erin stood there with a deeply worried look on her face as suddenly she found her heart racing. "Danny, what happened to the kids? And Jamie? Where are they?"

Danny looked at his little sister swallowing deeply trying to choke back his fear he replied weakly, "I- I think we better w-wait for pop okay?"

His sister refused to hold back though and with tears in her eyes she exclaimed, "Danny don't you try to avoid this they're our family. Tell me!"

"Sis I promised pop I would tell you both when he got here okay?" But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, a deep voice replied from behind, "I'm here you can tell us Danny."

Recognizing the voice of his father the police commissioner he looked sadly up at his father as though he was about to break and spoke with a shaky voice, "D-dad I think you both better sit down."

Both of them had extremely worried looks on their face and Danny let in and out a deep sigh of regret and sadness.

"Dad, Erin," Danny began to speak quietly. "I-I got a mysterious phone call from someone this afternoon claiming to have taken our kids and Jamie hostage. At first I wanted to believe it wasn't true, but-but I-I heard s-someone s-scream in – in the background. I recognized it as Jamie's instantly. He's hurt badly I don't have to see him to know how bad it is."

"Oh my god." Erin replied, her voice trembling as she buried her head in her hands.

Danny turned to look at his father as he spoke. "Danny, how about the kids?" His oldest shook his head and replied, "I-I don't know. I have to call Linda."

As his father nodded he pulled out his cellphone dialing his wife's number. The phone rang on the other end for a minute before he recognized his wife's voice.

"Danny?" Her husband replied weakly, "H-hey babe."

"Is everything okay? Danny are you alright? What's happened? You don't sound good."

There was silence on the other end for a moment as Danny tried to pull himself together for his family.

"Danny?" Her voice came through again and he replied, "Yeah I'm here babe."

"What's going on?" She asked again her voice shaking with worry as she could tell this was not good.

"Babe, it-it's the kids a-and Jamie." There was silence on her end for a moment also as she knew what was coming before he said it.

Linda asked quietly, "What happened? Where are our kids and Jamie, Danny? Where are they what's going on?"

Releasing a sigh he replied, "T-they were taken earlier this afternoon. I-I'm with pop and Erin now. I got a phone call from some guy this afternoon at the station. He told me he had our kids and Jamie. I didn't want to believe him, b-but I-I…" He found himself unable to finish that sentence again as his voice cracked with emotion.

"D-Danny? But you what? What happened?" Now she was growing really worried.

"I-I heard a-a s-scream from the other e-end. I-I r-recognized it as Jamie's. My baby brother."

Taking a moment to process this she murmured, "Oh my g-god Danny w-what a-are we g-going to do?"

Finally feeling the anger he had felt towards the man release somewhat he took a deep breath in and replied, "I'm going to find them if it's the last thing I do I promise you babe everything's going to be okay. They will be okay I'll find them."

"I know you will Danny bring them home okay? And Danny? I love you."

"I love you too babe I gotta go I'll call ya later."

Slowly putting his phone away he caught his sister and his father watching him concerned.

Looking away he looked back and said, "I-I'm okay."

Asking the question they were all thinking Erin spoke up, "What are we going to do?"

Danny looked at his sister and his father clenching his fist wanting to smash in the face of the man who dared hurt his family. Angrily he replied, "Let's get our kids and our baby brother back. The man is gonna regret ever messing with our family."

With determination on all their faces the three Reagans got to work getting their family back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving back at the station, Danny quickly pulled out files, digging through information that would lead to possible motive that led to the kidnapping.

"Come on come on." Danny muttered under his breath praying for anything that would help lead him to the safe return of his family.

Hearing the arrival of his partner he glanced up briefly and said, "Hey Jack." And he returned his glance to the files he was searching through.

"Danny what's going on?" Jackie asked softly. Slowing down for a moment he let out a sigh and looked up at his partner with a worried look.

Danny replied, "Jack, some asshole took our kids, and my little brother. I'm digging through files that hopefully will lead me to someone holding a grudge against me or our family."

There was silence from across his desk for a moment, when Jackie asked quietly, "Are they okay? Have they made contact?"

Jackie's partner nodded and said, "That was the call at my desk earlier. He-God Jack he was torturing my little brother I-I c-could h-h-hear his s-screams t-through the phone."

"We'll get them back Danny I promise you." Danny sat there attempting to pull himself together so he could continue searching when his phone rang again.

Looking up at it with a worried yet angered expression debating on whether or not to answer, he picked it up.

"Yes?" Again he barked into the phone not wanting to be interrupted at the moment.

"Well well Reagan." Danny instantly recognizing the voice of the kidnapper from earlier he glared speaking low and venomously, "What the hell do you want? Where are our kids and my little brother? What have you done to them!"

"They're alive for now."

"Let me speak to my little brother!" Danny demanded angrily.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible as your little baby brother is a bit tied up at the moment."

Hearing a faint weak moan of pain in the background he growled protectively.

Threateningly he lowered his voice as he spoke, "If you hurt my baby brother I swear it will be the last thing you do I hope I make myself clear."

"Idle threats Reagan you are in no position to make any seeing as how I have your family."

Again losing his patience he exclaimed, "What the hell do you want already?"

He just chuckled and replied, "Just thought you might like to check up on your baby brother, a video should be sent to you shortly."

The phone line went dead as the man hung up Danny panting with concern and his big brother instincts went crazy.

Pulling himself together again he quickly called his sister and father and explained what had happened, and about the video not wanting to watch until they had arrived.

Within a few minutes his sister and his father came into the station. After briefly being greeted by the officers, they walked into a private room in the back.

Danny placed the video inside the machine and turned it on. As much as he did not want to watch this he needed to know his brother was okay.

After a minute the video played.

"Hello Reagans." Spoke a suddenly frighteningly familiar voice to the Reagans as their eyes widened with realization.

"Kyle Sanders" Danny muttered angrily with his fists clenched.

In the corner of his eye he saw his sister and father nod also with recognition of the voice.

They caught sight of their baby brother Jamie restrained to a chair with blood trailing down his face, and Danny's heart leaped into his throat as his big brother protective instincts kicked in.

He stared worriedly at his kid brother, who appeared to be in and out of consciousness.

That worry in all of them turned to anger once again as this man Kyle smiled wickedly at their brother and said almost tauntingly to Jamie, "Say hi to big brother Danny and sister Erin and daddy Jamie."

Danny's fists again clenched with anger wanting to smash his face into pieces.

He felt his jaw tighten as the man viciously punched Jamie as his little brother turned away, hearing his brother's sharp intake of breath.

Finally after what felt like ever the video ended and the man suddenly looked at them and smiled and said, "We will let them go…."

The man wasn't done as they thought it couldn't be that simple. What was the catch?

As the man continued Danny felt his emotions spinning as he was faced with a no win situation.

He continued, "But your baby brother will stay behind so you will get your children back as they are worthless, but he stays."

Danny froze wanting to yell, "No way in hell are you keeping my baby brother your bastard!"

But his words were caught in his throat as he realized then he had no chance of getting his kids back safely at least.

"And don't try anything slippery or baby brother gets it."

The three Reagans looked at each other in silence as the video went dead.

Then came the question they all desperately needed to answer.

"What the hell are we going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

After a silent moment to process all of this Danny hating himself for this finally found the courage to speak. Softly he said, "I – I think we should take the deal…."

Erin stepped in before he could finish as she exclaimed, "What Danny! Are you kidding me? You're just willing to leave your little brother in there to be tortured some more?"

But then Danny put a hand up to stop her and said calmly, "You didn't let me finish sis. We will try everything else possible to find them before we agree to anything. I will not just willingly hand my kid brother over to them and let them use him as a toy to beat on some more."

Quickly and desperately they decided to try something else.

Returning to the other room Danny pulled out the recording he had made of the brief conversation, hoping that somehow he could catch a noise in the background or something.

Looking for anything that would lead them to where Jamie and the kids were being held.

Finally after what appeared to be forever Danny jumped up and cried, "That's it!" As he finally was thinking that was a sound he knew well.

This was the sound of ships and near the bay and they realized there were warehouses there. Jamie and the kids had to be at one of them.

Excitedly they began to pull out maps trying to piece together where that specific sound could only be located near there.

Suddenly it hit Danny when he remembered where specifically by the bay he heard that sound before.

Eyeing the spot sitting there at his desk muttering, "Wait a minute wait a minute."

His sister looked at him carefully and asked, "Danny you got something?"

Leaning in further to make sure it was the place he thought it was nodded to his sister and father. "Yeah it's among those warehouses by the bay. That must be where he's keeping them. Stupid enough to allow his location to be found."

Finally they were getting somewhere, as Erin said, "Let's go!"

Calling for some backup on the way, Danny, Erin, and the commissioner climbed into their respective vehicles, requesting their backup to remain silent.

The kidnapper was stupid enough not to know they had found the location.

As they sped down the highway Danny kept praying his brother was okay. The man clearly had no intention of hurting their kids, but Jamie was an easy target.

With this thought in his mind, and the last image he had on the video of him, his concern grew by the minute, as he pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"Please be okay Jamie." Danny thought to himself as his big brother instincts kicked up a notch.

Ever since their big fight in the precinct, they had tried so hard to fix their brotherly relationship.

Deep down Danny knew a part of Jamie was missing since Joe died, and was looking for someone to fill that void for him.

Jamie mine as well have had a big sign up or something, that said Danny was the last brother he had, and he needed him.

Finally within a few moments they pulled up at the warehouse silently. As much as they did not want to wait for backup, they knew better.

If they chose to barge in ahead of the game, that would only further endanger their family.

Glancing around them as they heard gravel crunching, and wheels spinning, they saw a dozen police cars surrounding them.

Searching around the building carefully, Danny looked for windows, or anything that would give him a sign as to where his kids and Jamie were.

Carefully narrowing his eyes he caught sight of an injured Jamie barely clinging onto life inside.

His fists clenched with anger as his protective instincts were going crazy. Every part of him telling him to screw waiting he had to get in there.

Rushing back to his sister and his father he ran a hand down his face for a moment, and he said, "Pop, I saw Jamie he's barely hanging on in there, we have no idea where our kids are or if they're okay we gotta get in there now."

Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, he heard his father's soothing voice in his ear saying, "Don't worry son, we'll get them out I promise."

As the police officers surrounded the area, they began to form a plan that would get them closer inside, without alerting the abductors.

They knew both for Jamie and for themselves, their safest bet was to get their kids out safely first, as much as they hated the thought of not getting to Jamie right away.

Now they had a secure plan, and began to spread out around the warehouse, so if the abductors found out and tried to escape, they would be surrounded.

Danny insisted his father and his sister wait outside the warehouse ignoring their protests.

Considering a big part of their family was in there, as well as the abductors, for their safety he wanted them out of harms way.

Hurrying back near the warehouse, Danny searched for any sign of a door or window that could be open.

Seeing a window a crack open, but wide enough he could climb through, he signaled to the other officers, as he could not wait another minute.

Turning back to the open window, he carefully eased himself through to the other side, and dropped to the floor silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taking a moment to be sure that his movements had not been heard, Danny pulled out his flashlight, keeping it on low.

Searching around him, he thought to himself he had to get to their kids first, as much as he loathed himself for it.

Finding a door on the side he gently cracked it open, and peered inside. Catching sight of their kids, he let out an inward sigh of relief.

Now he just had to get to them without being heard. Quietly wincing as the door made a slight squeak noise, he made his way inside.

Seeing the abductors were not within hearing range he silently ran into the room and to the kids.

"Hey Nickie, Sean, Jack it's okay I'm here kids."

Glancing up in shock Nickie whispered excitedly, "Uncle Danny?"

Danny nodded as his sons looked up he smiled softly to them with tears in his eyes, gathering them into a quick hug.

"Oh thank god you guys are okay. Let's get you all out of here huh?"

Nickie suddenly exclaimed, "Uncle Danny! Where's Uncle Jamie? Is he okay?"

Looking down at his niece he let out a worried sigh as swallowed the lump in his throat, and then spoke, "Don't worry I'll find Uncle Jamie, he'll be okay let's get you kids out of here first. Your mom is worrying like crazy. Then I'll come back for Uncle Jamie okay?"

"But Uncle Danny he's hurt we have to find him!"

"We will Nickie I promise you Uncle Jamie will be okay I won't let anything else happen to him. He's my little brother Nickie I won't let him get hurt again. I promise you."

Gently lifting the kids up, he pressed a finger to his lips, silently telling them to stay quiet, as he guided them to the window he had come through

Reaching the window he carefully squatted down and whispered, "Okay Nickie, you and the boys go out first, I'll be right behind you. I promise. And then I have to go back for Uncle Jamie."

Understanding this, Nickie decided not to argue about this one with Uncle Danny, and climbed out, as she helped her little cousins through.

Carefully Danny climbed back out through the window with the kids, as he hurried them back out to safety where Erin and their father, as well as their backup was waiting.

Having reached a safe distance from the warehouse, seeing their kids come running Erin cried, "Nickie!"

She ran forward and hugged her daughter tightly with tears in her eyes, so relieved to see her child alive, and unharmed.

Kneeling down she hugged her two nephews tightly also thinking, "thank god, they are okay."

Looking up at Danny she suddenly noticed that Jamie wasn't among them. "Danny, where's Jamie?"

Her big brother let out a deep sigh and murmured, "He's still in there, I have to go back for him. I just knew I had to get the kids back to you before I could get Jamie out."

As he looked at his father he knew what he had to do, and they had very limited time.

He had to go back for Jamie. And with that he hugged his sister and his father speaking quietly, "Don't worry I'll get Jamie out. He'll be okay."

Turning back around he dashed back to the warehouse his sights only for his injured kid brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carefully first searching around the warehouse, to the window he had seen his brother through, he caught sight of Jamie, but not only that, the abductor was in there.

Watching the man's movements closely, he caught onto a knife in the man's grip, and his fists clenched. He needed to get in there now.

Again finding the window he had just come out from a moment before, he climbed back through it.

Once again pulling out his flashlight he quickly found the door he had gone through before.

Flickering his light around trying to find another route to get to Jamie, he found another door, and heard noise on the other side of it.

He could hear Jamie's abductor taunting his kid brother, making his blood boil.

Recognizing Jamie's weak voice as he spoke up in defense, "My b-brother will c-come f-for u-us h-he l-loves u-us."

Swallowing back again the lump in his throat the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, at the unwavering trust he could hear in those words.

Angrily he heard the man again hurt his brother when he heard the sharp intake of air from Jamie.

Unable to take anymore, he pulled his gun out slowly from his back pocket.

Bursting into the room with his gun drawn he yelled, "Police! Drop the knife and let the kid go! Now!"

Kyle Sanders quickly got behind the chair Jamie was restrained to, and held the knife threateningly to his brother's throat.

Firmly Danny again spoke, "Let him go Kyle. I know you wanted revenge on me for what happened to your brother, but this is not the way. Let the kid go Kyle."

Seeing a trickle of blood trailing down his brother's throat, he grew even more concerned, as he heard his brother almost gasping for air.

In response Kyle yelled, "Put your gun down or your little brother dies right now."

Eyeing his kid brother for a moment, he could see a plan forming in Jamie's head and nodded slowly.

Slowly as though he was putting his gun down began to lower his hand with his gun, when Jamie took advantage of that.

This gave the window of opportunity because Kyle had not expected it and loosened his grip on Jamie, and Danny again lifted his gun yelling, "Jamie! Down!"

Jamie quickly ducked his head under a bit as his brother aimed the gun at Kyle, and fired three shots.

Within a slip second, Kyle had collapsed onto the ground and lay unmoving. Danny made his way to Kyle to make sure the guy was dead.

Now finally lowering his weapon he kicked the knife away out of the man's hand as it slid across the floor.

Running to Jamie he cried, "Jamie!" As he began to cut away at the kid's restraints gently easing his brother's arms to the sides and giving a quick massage to his legs to get his circulation going again.

Patting his kid brother's cheek softly and moving it to stroke his hair for a moment he said, "Jamie, kid can you hear me? Come on little brother open your eyes kiddo."

Giving Jamie a moment he finally heard a weak groan and spoke soothingly, "That's it Jay come on buddy open your eyes for me. You're safe now Jamie big brother's here come on. Let me see those eyes kid."

After a moment, Danny narrowed his eyes carefully watching Jamie's face for any signs, and finally saw his eyes begin to flutter. The big brother let out a sigh of relief.

"That's my boy come on Jay just a little more for me. That's it little brother."

Jamie moaned weakly, "D-Dan-Danny? Where…are…?"

Fearing he may not hear his brother's voice again he cried and said softly, "Sssshhhh it's me kid, the kids are okay buddy they're outside, they're safe. I owe you I'm getting you out of here buddy, can you move Jamie?"

His brother nodded weakly as he attempted to stand but was unable to balance on his own, quickly Danny caught him by the shoulders, his heart breaking when he heard a cry of pain from Jamie.

Speaking low and soothingly he said, "hey whoa, easy easy little bro I gotcha, take it easy."

"Here put your arm around my shoulder that's it here we go."

Wrapping a gentle arm around his shoulders allowing some of his weight to lean onto Danny the big brother continued to soothe and croon softly in his ear as they made their way to the door.

Reaching out with one hand to get the door while tightening his grip on his little brother, he guided him out gently, not wanting to cause anymore undo pain.

Leaning in slightly hearing Jamie's gasps of breath he crooned, "It's okay Jay, almost there, buddy you can do it."

Finally having reached his family he saw two ambulances waiting, as his father and sister approached.

"Danny!" "Jamie!" Their father asked worriedly, "Is he okay?" Danny shook his head and replied, "I just want to get him to the ambulance so we can get him to the hospital."

So while their kids were at a nearby ambulance getting checked out, he refused to relinquish his hold on his precious hurting kid brother.

Danny walked him all the way to the ambulance, gently unwrapping his arm from around his brother's injured shoulder, but stayed by his side.

The medics came running with a stretcher, and gently Danny helped ease his brother onto it, as they strapped him down carefully.

Pressing his forehead to Jamie's closing his eyes for a moment, he felt his brother trembling and whispered, "It's okay, you're okay now Jamie. You're all safe kid. You protected them, I'm so proud of you kiddo. I love you."

The worried big brother pulled back for a moment as he eyed his kid brother with concern. He could see his brother's eyes closing, and felt his heart breaking again.

Soothingly he pulled Jamie into his arms one last time, stroking his hair whispering, "It's okay to sleep little brother. I'm here close your eyes and rest buddy, when you wake up this will all be behind you."

Watching Jamie for another moment as he fought to keep his eyes open, smiling softly at the sight of a sleeping younger brother beside him, took him back to a little Jamie years ago.

After a few more precious moments of keeping a protective eye on his little sibling, he gently unwrapped his arm from around his kid brother, so as not to wake the kid, and eased him back down against the stretcher.

Glancing back one more time, he went to check up on his kids who were sitting inside another ambulance having already been checked out.

Crouching down he smiled softly and hugged them tightly squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, and asked gently, "Hey guys are you okay? Did that man hurt either of you?"

The boys shook their heads, and the worried father in Danny let out a huge sigh of relief and muttered, "good."

One of his boys Jack asked, "Is Uncle Jamie okay?"

Turning around glancing back again at where Jamie was resting, smiling fondly at the sight, he turned back to the boys and shook his head.

"Your uncle Jamie is going to be okay boys but he needs to go to the hospital, he is hurt pretty badly. After that he will just need lots of rest, and he will be just fine, I promise. I'm gonna drive you guys to the hospital so we can stay with Uncle Jamie for a while okay?"

With that the boys nodded hugging their father one last time. Danny glanced over his shoulder watching them load Jamie onto it, he quickly said, "I'll be right back boys."

Running back to Jamie's side, Danny gripped his little brother's hand in his, giving it a soft reassuring squeeze, reaching forward to gently stroke his hair with the other.

Feeling a soft squeeze in return, he glanced down and smiled softly. "Hey kiddo you're gonna be okay now. We're getting you to the hospital. You hang in there kid. Don't you dare die on me you hear me?"

Jamie nodded with a weak smile, as Danny helped load him into the ambulance, then with one last squeeze the big brother whispered, "We'll see you at the hospital buddy."

Climbing out of the ambulance, watching the doors close behind him, he turned back his eyes burning with unshed tears, wiping them away, as he watched the ambulance race down the road and out of his sight.

Hearing his two boys calling, "dad?" Turning around he smiled as he grabbed his car keys and replied softly, "Come on boys we're going to see your uncle Jamie at the hospital."

Danny waited for his two boys to climb in and called out to his father, "We'll see you at the hospital pop."

Shutting the backseat door and his, Danny plugged the keys into the ignition, hearing the car come to life.

Racing down the road headed for the hospital, and for his sick and injured little brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arriving at the hospital within a few minutes, Danny quickly pulled the car into a parking spot in the lot, shut the engine off, and got out of the car, waiting for his boys to get out of the car, yet anxious to see his little brother.

"Come on boys let's go check on your uncle."

Guiding his boys into the hospital entrance he ran up to the desk flashing his badge he quickly said to the nurse, "I'm looking for my brother, Jamie Reagan he was just brought in by ambulance a few minutes ago."

The nurse nodded checking her log and glanced up seeing a familiar big brother worry she had seen more than once, and pointed down the hall and said, "of course detective your brother is down the hall in room 107 on the left."

With a quick thank you to the nurse he turned to his boys and said, "Let's go check on your uncle boys."

Making his way down the hall glancing into the room his heart broke seeing his youngest sibling so vulnerable, and injured, and felt his big brotherly protective side coming out.

Easing the door open, he gently made his way into the room with the boys and pointed carefully at the seats on the side of the room until he was sure Jamie was ready to see his two nephews.

Reaching for a chair, he dragged it cautiously over to the bed so as not to awaken a sleeping little brother. Though regardless of how he tried not to wake him, as he reached for his brother's hand cradling it soothingly into his, he heard his brother stir as he began to wake.

Taking his other hand he smoothed his hand back against his brother's hair ruffling it gently, "Sssshh kiddo it's okay it's me Danny come on buddy I'm here it's okay, open those eyes buddy come on Jay."

Keeping his eyes intently on his brother's face soothingly rubbing his thumb across the kid's hand whispering words of comfort in his ear, finally he saw his eyes begin to slowly crack open he smiled gently and said, "That's it kid come on wake up I'm here."

Suddenly came a soft reply, "D?"

Danny's heart leaped into his throat at the nickname Jamie used for his big brother when he was little, it seemed it still gave the kid comfort, and chuckled quietly with his eyes stinging with joyful tears realizing things never change with Jamie, reaching forward he stroked his hair again reassuringly replying, "Yeah kid it's me you're okay now everything's okay."

"W-where a-are the- the k-kids?"

His heart breaking at the broken up words he whispered, "Sssshhh Jay save your strength buddy, they're fine in fact they're right here but, you need to take it easy don't try to talk yet. Here how about some water hm?"

Smiling at the nod Jamie gave him with full trust in his big brother to take care of him, he watched as his brother reached for the cup of water, Danny gently placed a hand behind Jamie's head and eased him forward pressing the cup to his lips.

As Danny watched Jamie gulp down greedily he saw the scowl from his little brother as he moved the cup away and chuckled and slapped his arm gently playfully and said, "Easy kiddo, little sips at a time huh buddy you don't want to make yourself sick now."

Nodding exasperatingly at his brother Danny laughed and again placed the cup to his lips rubbing his back gently.

"Hey boys." Danny's sons glanced up at their uncle with a smile and cried excitedly, "Uncle Jamie!" They made their way forward hugging him and Jamie's breath hitched slightly and he laughed quietly as he kissed them both on the head, thankful they were okay.

Having heard his brother's taken in breath he frowned concerned and asked softly, "Okay Jamie?"

His little brother nodded gratefully realizing Danny's attempt to fix their relationship and be the big brother Jamie has wanted and needed since Joe died, but felt with a small smile now his brother was overcompensating because of it.

Seeing his brother's small smile he returned the smile with his own reaching for his hand looking up at Jamie asking softly, "What's got you smiling baby brother?"

Jamie shook his head laughing quietly and replied, "Danny bro you're overcompensating for me there's no need. I appreciate your need to look out for me, but now you're overdoing it, you might be worse than Joe in that matter."

Laughing in return at the thought of how Joe constantly nagged at Jamie always the big brother for the kid, now Danny wanted to make it up to his brother for not having been there enough for him, desperate enough to be there and become the big brother and best friend Jamie needed.

Feeling suddenly exhausted Jamie's eyes began to flutter as he tried to force himself to stay awake.

Watching his brother's eyes start to close he held his hand gently, reaching with the other to stroke his forehead whispering comfortingly, "It's okay baby brother close your eyes and sleep just rest I'm here I'm not going anywhere."

Shortly after Jamie fell into a deep sleep with his big brother by his side stroking his hair attempting to soothe him as best as he could to keep his sleep calm and peaceful.

Turning to his two sons he whispered, "Boys I'll be right back okay, stay quiet for your uncle Jamie I need to call grandpa okay?"

His two kids nodded as he left the room.

Pulling out his cell phone he called his father and let him know Jamie was okay, and that he had woken up and seemed to be doing well, and that he would gladly stay with his brother if needed.

A few minutes later he headed back into the room after concluding the conversation with his father and smiled softly.

Knowing his brother would be asleep for quite a while anyway he knew the boys should get home and get into bed.

Gently making his way to the boys he whispered, "Hey boys you know what your uncle will still be asleep for a while why don't we go home and get some sleep."

Leaving his brother's room he quickly wrote a note for Jamie in case he woke up and quietly snuck out of the room with one more soft big brother overprotective glance back at the kid he shut the door behind him.


End file.
